


Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Sam and reader are in bed, loving each other :P





	Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

**Author's Note:**

> Implied smut, fingering, fluffiness
> 
> Based on Billy Currington’s Must Be Doin’ Somethin’ Right

A woman is a mystery.

One that many men just can’t seem to understand.

Sometimes all it takes to please her is the touch of their hand. Other times they have to take it slow and hold her all night long. Heaven knows there are so many ways a man can go wrong.

Laying in bed next to Y/N though, Sam knew he must be doing _something_ right.

He was careful to be silent for the moment, taking in the sight of her. His head was leaned upon his hand, as he was propped up on his left arm, his hair falling around his face.  

The fingers on his right hand were tracing small illegible patterns from just under her breasts to right above her underwear.

Placing a gentle kiss against her temple, she let out a small, excited sigh.

He kissed the crown of her hairline now, whispering into the mussed tresses, “Show me the way Y/N… I’m open to suggestions - whatever you say goes.”

She had been looking up at him with the wide gaze that seemed to be reserved only for him, only to take on all of him, but she closed her eyes, leaning into his bare chest.

“Tonight’s about giving you what you want, baby,” Sam murmured huskily.

She grinned at that and looked up at him once more.

“And judging by that smile on your face,” he trailed off, leaning down to leave multiple kisses along her jaw.

“I think I’m on the right road already…” He grinned as he planted a short kiss upon her nose.

As he pulled away, the woman beside him turned her head slightly, tilting it back so she could look directly into Sam’s hazel eyes.

He took advantage and pressed his lips to hers in a heated, solid kiss. Y/N had lifted her head off the pillow and met him halfway, leaning into his lips and his warmth. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as her eyes rolled in ecstasy of the combined smell of Sam and the warmth of his lips.

She all of a sudden needed air, and she sighed lightly, the air tickling Sam’s cheek.

Her hand automatically found his, as it often did, but now she guided it down to her very core.

He could just feel the subtle dampness as he ever so slowly brushed against the fabric. He applied the tiniest bit of pressure, and a moan escaped her lips. Taking the cue, Sam slipped his fingers under the fabric of her panties and continued to massage her with a teasing, feather-like touch.

As the core of the woman below him dampened further, Sam couldn’t help but let out a content sigh of his own.

Y/N started to involuntarily buck her hips softly, in a vain attempt to get him to apply more pressure.

Sam surprised her instead, deftly slipping two fingers to the very entrance of her core. At her shocked gasp, and small moan, he couldn’t resist but chuckle.

“I guess I must be doin’ _somethin’_ right…” he murmured, leaning to whisper in her ear, smirking like the smug bastard he was in bed.

His warm breath made her shiver and let out a harsh breath, causing her chest to fill with air heavily.

Sam loved watching her react to him.

The way her breath sped up and the way her moans sounded in his ears. The way her brows creased either heaven-bound or pulled down in her response to his movements.

With a breathy grunt, Sam began moving from her ear to her neck, with a trail of gentle nips. His hand began moving again - as he had held it still, just subtly teasing her entrance.

His fingers delved further until he couldn’t get any closer to her.

“I don’t know what I did to earn a love like yours baby,” he found himself whispering into her neck. “… But I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Damn straight you won’t,” she gasped out, almost unintelligible. Her brows were pulled down, currently.

She took a few calming breaths and opened her eyes, lifting her head to look at Sam. A small, almost awed smile spread slowly across her lips, her eyes wide, flicking back and forth between his own. She pulled Sam up from her neck for a short, yet heated kiss.

“As much as I _love_ you telling me just how much you love me…” she trailed off, breathing very heavily now, overwhelmed. “ _Stop_ torturing me and _do somethin'_ bout that hand in my drawers,” she smirked, biting her lip and lust in her eyes.

Sam gave a low chuckle, closing his eyes reluctantly as he went to kiss her again.

As their lips worked against one another’s, he gave her _just_ what she wanted.


End file.
